theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Voiceless Noise
My 4th fanfic! Lincoln Loud was looking foward to a peaceful afternoon reading his Ace Savvy comic in his room. Lincoln: (to the viewers) I'm looking foward to a peaceful afternoon reading my Ace Savvy comic. But in a family called "The Louds", that's not likely gonna happen. Although, it is pretty quiet now so maybe I can get some reading done. As soon as he opened his comic book, a loud explosion startled him and and he fell on the floor. Lisa: (off screen) Eureka! My pop rocks concoction is a sucess! Lincoln: (deadpan) I should have known. Next, Lincoln heard Lily crying and LIsa was trying to comfort her. Lana and Lola were in their rooms arguing as usual. Lola: Why do you always have to track mud in our room? Lana: Why do you always have to always have to use so much glitter? Lola: A beauty queen like me has to look as perfect as possible. Lola had overdone it with her beauty tips and put on too much makeover, making her look repulsive. Lana: (cough) Ugly.(cough) Lola: I HEARD THAT! She charges at Lana and the two twins get into a cloud fight. Lynn is seen in her and Lucy's room practicing karate for her martial arts class. She is yelling rather loudly, making it difficult for Lucy to write her poem. Lucy: Sigh. Lucy got out her spell book and turned to a certain page where she found the incantation "Azarath mentrion silencio" and got an idea. In Luna and Luan's room, Luna was heard singing loudly and playing her guitar while Luna was testing out her whoopee cushion gag. Luan: (to the viewers) These whoopee cushions are a real gas! (laughs) Get it? In Lori and Leni's room, both girls were squealing. Lori: I can't believe my Bobby Boo Boo Bear got me this dress! A picture of a fancy dress was seen on Lori's phone. Leni: It'll totes look great on you! The two oldest sisters squealed again and Lincoln couldn't take all the noise anymore. His sisters were being louder than usual. Lincoln: Grrr! I wish you guys would just SHUT UP! After he said that, it was immediately quiet. Lincoln: Uh...whoa. Did that actually work? Lincoln exited his room and saw Lucy. Lucy: Hey Lincoln! My spell worked! Lincoln: Uh.. what spell? Lucy: My silent spell! I wanted to get some peace and quiet so I could write new poems. Lincoln: Wait, that was you? Lucy: Yep. I guess that magic class I take after school payed off. The sisters came out of their rooms panicking over the fact that they couldn't speak. Lincoln and Lucy looked at each other before smirking. They decided to play along with this situation since the girls were unaware of Lucy's spell. Lincoln: (sarcastically) What happened guys? Lucy: (sarcastically) Oh-no! It seems like they lost their voices, Lincoln. This is tragic! Lisa takes out a clipboard and writes something down. Then she handes it over to Lincoln. Lincoln reads out loud "Why do you and Lucy still have your voices?" The other sisters look at Lincoln and Lucy with suspicion. Lincoln: Good question. It must be because we're the quietest siblings. Lucy: Looks like we're the lucky ones here. The other sisters look convinced and want to complain, but they can't. Lisa takes her clipboard back and writes down something else. She then hands it back to Lincoln. Lincoln reads "You must alert our parentals while I try to conjur up a remedy to bring back our voices." Lori then snatches the clipboard and writes something down, then hands it back to "Lincoln. Lincoln reads "By the way, did I just hear Lucy say something about a magic spell?" Lucy: Uh..no. You must've misheard me. I said my new hair..gel works. Lori gave her a skeptical look. Lucy: What? I can try new things if I want to. Lincoln: Lucy's right. Anyway, we better go tell Mom and Dad. Lincoln drags Lucy with him downstairs. Lincoln made sure his sisters were out of earshot before he spoke to Lucy. Lincoln: Ok Lucy, you gotta reverse the spell. Our sisters may be loud sometimes, but that doesn't mean you should just take away their voices. Lucy looked a bit guilty. Lucy: Sigh. You're right, Lincoln. I'm gonna fix this. Lucy went back to her and Lynn's room. Lincoln saw his sisters heading outside. Lincoln: Wait, where are you guys going? Lisa wrote something on her clipboard and handed it to Lincoln. Lincoln read "We're got places to be. Tell Mom and Dad we won't be back until dinner." Lisa took back the clipboard and the sisters all dashed into Vanzilla. Lincoln: Oh-no! Lincoln ran to Lucy's room. Lincoln: Lucy, they're leaving. They've got places to be right now. Lucy: What? Lucy and Lincoln dashed back downstairs but they were too late. The sisters had already left. Lucy: No! I need them to get near them so I can reverse the spell. Lincoln: Hmm...I've got an idea! We should split up and follow our sisters so we can reverse the spell on them. They won't be the same without their voices. Lucy: Well, Lily's still here. Lucy pointed to Lily sleeping on the couch in the living room. Lincoln: Great! Reverse the spell on her! Lucy went up to the infant and looked in her magic spell book. She found another incantation "Azarath mentrion sonar." She chanted the spell to Lily. Lucy: Azarath mentrion sonar! Lily: (in her sleep) Poo-poo! Lily's voice was restored. Lincoln: Great job! Lily's voice is back! Rita: (off screen) So you're responsible for this? Lincoln and Lucy turn around to see their parents behind them. Lincoln: (nervously) Oh. Hi Mom and Dad. How long have you been there? Lynn Sr: We came in when we heard Lucy chanting some spell. We also noticed the girls have been suprising quiet. Care to explain what's going on here? Lincoln looked at Lucy, waiting for her to explain. Lucy sighed. Lucy: (apologetically) It was all my fault. I just wanted to work on my poems but it's hard to concentrate with all the noise in the house, so I cast a spell on my sisters to take away their voices. I guess I should've known there would be consequences for my actions. But luckily, Lincoln here was unaffected because he's quiet and now we're trying to fix this whole mess. Rita: Well, I'm glad you were honest, but that doesn't excuse you from your punishment, young lady. Lucy: Give me any punishment you want, I don't care, but please don't tell my sisters. They might hate me forever. Lynn Sr: I don't they'll hate you forever, honey. But since you seem really sorry, we'll keep your secret safe. Lincoln: To be honest, I kinda wished our sisters would be more quiet. But now, I already miss their voices. Lucy: Me too. (to the parents) Me and Lincoln are going to search for our sisters and fix this mess. Rita: That's great, Lucy. We'll discuss your punishment later. Lincoln and Lucy leave the house to find their sisters. Lincoln: If you want, I'm willing to help you with whatever your punishment is. Lucy: You don't have to, Lincoln. My punishment is only my misery. Lincoln wasn't sure how to respond to that. Lincoln headed off in his own direction. He decided to find the older siblings while Lucy would find the youmger ones. He found Luan getting ready to do her mime act at a kid's birthday party. Lincoln peeked through a hole in the fence and saw Luan about to perform. Lincoln: Ok, I memorized the spell. This better work. Azarath mentrion sonar! The spell was transported to Luan, and she suddenly felt wierd. Luan: I've got the strangest feeling. (Gasps) Hey, my voice is back. Kid: Hey! I thought we were supposed to be silent. Luan: Hold on, kid. I'm be right back. Luan ran off to change into her clown costume, then came right back. Luan: How about a clown act instead! And I'm not just clowning around! (laughs) The other kids cheer for Luan, as Luan smiles confidently. Lincoln smiled proudly, and went off to find the rest of his sisters. Meanwhile, Lucy found Lana at a pet store. She hid behind a trash can and spotted her by the aquarium. Lucy: Azarath menrrion sonar! The spell was transported to Lana. Lana: Huh? (picks up Izzy) Did you feel something strange, Izzy? Izzy just stares at Lana blankly, and realization comes to Lana. Lana: Hey, my voice! I can talk again, Izzy. (hugs Izzy.) Lucy: Two more siblings to go. Lucy left the pet shop. Lincoln found out that Lori was on a date with Bobby at Jean Juan's french mix restaurant. He sneaked inside. He hid behind a plant. Bobby: It's too bad you lost your voice, babe. Lori texted a message to Bobby and Bobby read it on his phone. "It's ok. As long as we're still having a good time." Bobby smiled at Lori, and then the couple started making out. Lincoln: (disgusted) Ugh.. let's get this over with. Azarath mentrion sonar! The spell was transported to Lori, and Lori could feel it. Bobby: Babe? You ok? Lori: Yeah, I- hey, I can talk! Bobby: Wow, that's fantastic, babe! Maybe our love is more stronger than I thought. Lori: (romantically) Oh, Bobby. The two teens continued to make out and Lincoln left the scene. Lincoln and Lucy continued their mission bringing back the voices of their siblings. Lincoln brought Leni's voice and now she could ask the employees about the right clothes she wanted to buy. He brought back Luna's voice and now she could perform with her friends instead of lip synching, and he brought back Lynn's voice so now she could practice her martial art skills while giving out an uproarious yell. Meanwhile, Lucy brought back Lola's voice and now she could taunt some other contestants and brought Lisa's voice so she could give her science presentation without any assistance. Lincoln and Lucy met up with each other after they restored everyone's voice. Lucy: We did it, Lincoln. Thanks for helping me out. Lincoln: No problem, I told you your big brother's always got your back. Lucy: Let's head back inside the house before the sisters come home. Lincoln and Lucy head inside and go back to doing their usual hobbies. The other girls came back this evening and greeted their parents. Lynn Sr: Hey girls, Lincoln told me you guys lost your voices. Lori: Yeah, but now they came back. Luna: We were lucky, though. Rita: That's great. I'm glad Lincoln and Lucy told us. They still have their voices. Lola: Yeah, those two are the quietest siblings. They're lucky they still have their voices. Lana: I guess we could learn to tone our voices down a little. Lincoln comes downstairs. Lincoln: (sarcastically) Wow. You guys have your voices. That's a miracle! Luna: You got that right, little bro. Lucy suddenly appears next to her sisters. Lucy: Hey guys. (The sisters get startled) Good to hear your voices again. Lynn Sr: So are we. (gives Lucy a stern look) Hopefully this won't ever happen again. Rita: Well, you kids come and get dinner now. For the rest of the evening, the sisters were talking about their day. Eventually, Lucy was called for her punishment. Lincoln came to check up on Lucy. Lucy: Alright, what's my punishment? I can take it. Rita: You're gonna be in charge of changing Lily's diaper for the next few days. Lucy: Wait, that's it? Lynn Sr: Well, we wanted to go easy on you. After all, you did feel remorse for what you did and fixed the problem with your brother. Rita: Just don't ever you spells like that on your siblings ever again. Do we make ourselves clear? Lucy nodded. Rita: Good. Now head to bed. It's getting late. Lucy left her parents room and saw Lincoln by the stairs. Lincoln: So I heard what happened. Lucy: Yeah, but don't worry. I can handle this punishment on my own. Lincoln was glad to hear that. Lincoln: Ok, well, goodnight Lucy. Lucy: Night Lincoln. The two siblings headed off to their separate rooms. When Lucy entered her room, she came face to face with Lynn, who was looking rather crossed. Lucy: What? Why are you looking at me like that? Lynn: I found this on your bed. (She pulls out Lucy's book of magic spells) You used this to get rid of our voices, didn't you? Lucy gulped nervously. Lucy: (innocently) What makes you think that? Lynn: Don't play dumb with me. You've been taking that magic class after school. It all makes sense now. Lucy: (takes back her book) Ok, it's true. Me and Lincoln just wanted some peace and quiet around here. I'm sorry. Lynn: What you did was so uncool. Lucy hung her head down in shame. Lynn: But you did bring back our voices, so I guess I can't stay mad at you forever. Lucy: But you gotta promise not to tell our sisters about this. Lynn thought about it, then came up with a solution. Lynn: Ok, I won't tell them, if you promise to let me borrow your spell book. Lucy: My spell book? For what? Lynn: You want my forgiveness or not? Lucy: Sigh. Fine. Just don't do anything crazy with it. Lucy tossed her the book and the two went to bed. Lucy was glad everything was back to normal, but couldn't help but wonder what Lynn was going to do with her spell book. THE END EPILOGUE The next day, Lucy was in her room writing more poems. Lynn returned from her soccer practice. Lynn: Hey Luce. Lucy: (looks up from her poems) Hey Lynn, how was soccer practice? Lynn: Pretty good. By the way, here's your spell book. (She tosses it to Lucy and she catches it.) Lucy: So what did you use it for? Lynn: Well.. We cut to a flashback of Lynn using a spell to get free meatball subs for her team. Next, she uses a spell to save Lincoln from a bully who was messing with him. She could have used violence, but she decided to use the spell book to give the bully a massive wedgie, which made Lincoln confused because no one had even touched the bully. Then he noticed Lynn behind him and she winked at him. Last, we cut to her appearing in front of people, scaring them. Now we cut back to the present. Lynn: So that's how you always pop up and scare everyone. Lucy: (worried) No! That spell was supposed to be a secret. Lynn: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. It'll just be between you and me. Lucy: No, not even you can know about it. If you know the spell, then people will become more suspicious. Sorry Lynn, but I'm gonna have erase that spell from your memory. Lynn: (disappointed) Aw, come on! Lucy opened her spell book to the correct spell she was looking for and found it. Lucy: (reading) Azarath mentrion borrar! (Borrar is erase in Spanish) The spell was transported to Lynn and she stared at Lucy for a while. Lynn: Uh... what were we talking about again? Lucy: (fibbing) Um..you were talking about your soccer practice. Lynn: (oblivious) Oh, right. Our team has trained really hard today. As Lynn was talking about her soccer practice, Lucy looked towards the viewers. Lucy: (to the viewers) Phew. That was a close one. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lucy Loud